


Medium Coffee, Please

by Oilux



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, I wanted to write fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU, here is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/pseuds/Oilux
Summary: Lance likes his work, making coffee for people who were going about their regular day. His favorite customer though, was one with black hair, who came in every day with a mullet, and ordered the same drink. A medium coffee.





	Medium Coffee, Please

**Author's Note:**

> I work at a coffee shop. My friend also helped inspire this fic.

“Lance! Double espresso with whip, and don’t burn it this time.” Pidge wrote on the cup, putting in on the counter and turning towards the next customer. It was the usual eight o’clock rush, one that Lance dreaded and liked at the same time. 

“Can I get a medium black coffee?”

And there was the reason Lance hated, but loved the eight o’clock rush. The same mop of black hair in a mullet, normal red blazer that Keith always wore in the summer. Lance was already pouring the coffee, taking a couple extra seconds to listen to the conversation.

“Sure, Keith, want anything to eat with that?” Pidge was already totally the order. 

“No, but did you find out who’s been writing on my cups?” Keith asked, his voice quiet, trying to make sure no one else could hear. 

Pidge got a smirk on her face, glancing at Lance who was busy putting the lid on Keith’s coffee and got out his marker. Keith didn’t notice the glance, thank goodness, because Lance really couldn’t think of an excuse besides the obvious.

“No, sorry Keith. I think Lance has your coffee ready.” Pidge gestured to the cup placed on the counter. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, sure.” Keith’s brows furrowed as he picked up the cup, his face turning crimson as he looked at the words scrawled onto the side of the cup. Lance carefully set another shot of espresso in the machine, before Pidge could yell at him for not making the first drink.

“Thanks, Lance.” Keith mumbled, taking a sip of the coffee after he had sweetened it. Lance smiled, waving at Keith as he made his way out of the cafe, leaving them to take care of the rest of the rush.

“Oh my god you’re so gay.” Pidge snorted. “Finish making that drink and go and get more muffins from Hunk before he tries to eat them all.”

Lance rolled his eyes, throwing a balled up receipt a customer left and went to go and get the chocolate muffins from Hunk. He might have snuck a bite or two from one before bringing the rest out to sell.

 

_ I see the stars reflected in your eyes every time you come in. _

 

“Lance, do you think you can switch with me and work a couple night shifts for me?” Shiro asked, putting on the apron for work. Lance tilted his head to the side, trying to think about his plans for the next couple days.

“Sure, I don’t have anything planned.” Lance shrugged. “It’ll cut into my ‘me’ time, but I can do it for you Shiro.” 

“Thanks, I owe you one.” Shiro put his hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Have you seen Keith lately? We’ve both been so busy I’ve hardly had time to talk to him.”

“He comes in everyday.” Lance tried to shrug nonchalantly, but there was a burning curiosity in his chest. Shiro offered a small smir, almost unnatural on his face, but it was there and easy.

“Oh yeah? Pidge has been telling me some funny things lately about coffee cups and pick up lines.” Shiro laughed a little. “You know Keith is really dense right?”

Lance’s cheeks flushed, stubbornly turning his head and cross his arms. He knew that, hell, Lance had been doing this for almost two months, and Pidge and Hunk had both clearly said it wasn’t them. It wouldn’t be Shiro, and Lance was the only other person who was working at their cafe.

“Dense about what?” Lance shook his head. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Well, I’m sure Keith will miss getting his coffee from you for a couple days.” Shiro laughed. “Thanks again Lance.”

 

_ If I told you I lost my number, would you give me yours? _

 

The eight o’clock rush came and went, and Keith sipped at his coffee as he leaned against the wall. All the seats were filled, and Shiro and Pidge were too busy for him to ask a question. It had been three days since he had seen Lance, and three days since little notes on his coffee cups had stopped. The implication was enough to make him blush, but he refused to entertain those thoughts.

It couldn’t be Lance, who made fun of his hair every chance he got and called him mullet head. It couldn’t be Lance who teased him about having fingerless gloves and always commented about how he put too much sugar in his coffee.

“You keep glaring at that coffee, is it bad?” Shiro piped up. Keith hadn’t even noticed the cafe had mostly cleared out, except for an old woman who was arguing with Pidge about what a regular coffee was. 

“No, it’s good.” Keith replied, leaning against the counter. Without asking, he slid over one of Hunk’s chocolate muffins. Keith murmured a thanks as he took it. “Where’s Lance been the last couple days?”

Shiro didn’t say anything, and Keith looked up to see a small, knowing smile that made Keith want to retract his question. Instead they stood there quietly while Keith tried to think of a reason why he was asking.

“Don’t look at me like that, he just hasn’t been here for a couple for a couple days and you normally work nights-”

“I know, I asked him to swap a couple shifts with me.” Shiro laughed. “Do you miss him?”

“What? No.” Keith shoved a huge bite of his muffin and almost choked on chocolatey goodness. His tongue was burned as he had to quickly swallow coffee to avoid choking.

“Shiro, don’t force Keith to confront his gay feelings for Lance.” Pidge whacked Shiro on the arm. “Lance is gonna be pissed if you scare his crush away.”

“Oh right, who else is he going to write cute little love notes for?” Hunk came from the back, carrying more sweets. “Hey, where’d Keith go?”

 

_ Is it true that everything is bigger in Texas? _

  
  


Closing up another night, Lance wiped the sweat from his brow as he lifted the last chair onto the table so he could mop the floor. Closing was tiring, a lot of cleaning, but in ten minutes he would get to go home and get his much needed beauty sleep.

The bell chimed above the door as someone entered. Lance turned, ready to say that they were closed, there wasn’t going to be any more coffee-besides who wanted to drink coffee at nine at night-but his mouth snapped closed at the person standing there.

Keith had one arm around his waist, holding onto the opposite elbow, managing to look small despite his normal strong appearance. Keith didn’t say anything for a moment, standing awkwardly in the entrance to the cafe. Lance gestured for Keith to come in more, and went behind the counter.

“You’re here late, we close really soon.” Lance said. “You really want coffee this late?”

“I had a craving for Hunk’s muffins.” Keith mumbled. Lance grabbed the chocolate one out of habit. “Why have you been working nights?”

“Didn’t think you noticed.” Lance mumbled. Keith’s face fell for a moment and Lance felt guilt bubble hot in his chest. “Shiro wanted to switch for a couple days, I’ll be back to morning’s soon.”

Keith nodded, taking out a couple dollars and paying for the muffin. He shoved a couple bills in the tip jar. Lance hesitated a moment before he poured a cup of coffee and writing quickly on the cup. 

“On the house.” Keith looked shocked, but took the coffee from Lance all the same. He refused to look at the cup until he was out the door. He swore, the muffin and the coffee tasted even better than ever.

 

_ I missed seeing you every day. _

 

It was a game that they played. Keith came in at the same time every day and got the same thing, made small talk with Lance, and looked with delight at the new message waiting for him. Each time Pidge gagged at their banter, but never told them to stop.

“Bye, Keith.” Lance waved, unable to hold back the smile off his face. He probably looked stupid, but hell Keith was actually talking to him and his days couldn’t get any better.

“You’re ridiculous.” Pidge said, leaning against the register. “Why do you have to make me and Hunk suffer through this every day?”

“Oh, shut up.” Lance rolled his eyes. The smile wouldn’t leave his face, not that he was trying very hard. “Let me enjoy my life.”

“If you don’t ask him out, someone’s going to ask him out. Or ask you out.” Pidge pointed out. “Take over the register, I’m sick of dealing with people.”

Lance rolled his eyes, but moved over to the register once it was assigned in his name. Keith wouldn’t be asked out, would he? Lance almost never got asked out unless he was the one asking someone out.

It was ridiculous to worry.

 

_ Your smile brightens up my day. _

 

“Your total is five fifty nine.” Lance said, making sure he was punching numbers in right. Pidge was much better at this, she hardly had to glance at the screen to know what she was ringing up. 

“Uh huh, and how much will it be for your number?” The girl leaned against the counter, and Lance awkwardly chuckled. So maybe there was a reason why Pidge hated being on the register. 

“Sorry, I’m at work…” Lance glanced around, but Pidge was making drinks and Hunk was baking, and...Keith was standing behind this girl in line. 

“That’s okay, I’ll wait.” She winked, leaving money for her drink and a tip before walking off. Lance shook his head, offering Keith a smile.

“Hey man, usual?” Lance grabbed a cup, scrawling a message on it. Keith nodded, just about pouting as he paid and didn’t say a word. Lance took a deep breath, handing Keith the cup.

Keith automatically looked on the usual place where Lance always wrote his messages, cheeks staining red as he saw what was written there. 

Pidge was right, it was about time one of them made a move.

Keith looked at Lance, who offered a small nod, and smiled, really smiled. Lance absolutely beamed, and Keith walked out of the place with a smile and his normal coffee, unsweetened. 

“About fucking time.” Pidge groaned, pushing Lance away from the register. “I better not see you two making googly eyes at each other.”

Lance laughed, making drinks with practised ease. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, but didn’t touch it. Keith could wait just a couple minutes for the rush to be over.

 

_ I only have eyes for you, call me? 237-555-9205 _

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](oilux.tumblr.com) for more work~


End file.
